


Pulled into Darkness

by JustAWinterGuardian



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Dark, Ezra Bridger Needs a Hug, Gen, I got a grade I didn't like and took my problems out on Ezra, I wrote this when I was angry, I'm a terrible person, I'm proud of this, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Pain, Seventh Sister trains Ezra, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAWinterGuardian/pseuds/JustAWinterGuardian
Summary: Ezra never managed to escape the Seventh Sister's clutches. She takes him to some unknown location and decides to train him in the ways of the dark side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been awhile since I've done much with Rebels, and I like to take out my problems on characters I love. So, here it is!

Ezra hadn’t made it. Make no mistake, he wasn’t dead. He wasn’t exactly “okay” either. He leaned his head back against the metal wall of an imperial ship. The binders hurt his wrists, and head felt as though it had been crushed, put back together the wrong way, and filled with water. Ezra had the Seventh Sister to thank for that. 

_ How did I end up like this?  _ He asked himself. He didn’t know why he asked this, he’d lived it. 

 

***Flashback***

Escape had been within his grasp, so close that he could taste it. As Zeb shot at the inquisitors from the  _ Phantom, _ he and Sabine ran. He was so sure that they’d make it. He was half right, because only Sabine got to the ship. One moment he was by her side, the next, a cold embrace grabbed his neck and yanked him backwards. 

It pulled him to the ground, ripping the air from his lungs. Ezra sat up and shook his head to try to clear the ringing in his ears. When his vision came into better focus, he could make out the hangar doors closing, the  _ Phantom  _ being held back by the Force, and the Seventh Sister keeping him from moving with the Force. 

It all seemed to be a blur after that. Ezra could only really process a few things, Sabine’s face in the back of the  _ Phantom, _ the cold surrounding him, and the absolute knowledge that if Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper didn’t escape at that moment, the whole  _ Ghost  _ crew would die. No! He couldn’t let that happen! 

Summoning all of his will, Ezra felt the coldness around him become a part of him. He was barely aware of Sabine yelling or the frantic beating of his own heart. As the ship burst forward into space, he said the same two words that he said when he and Sabine first met the inquisitors. “Sabine, run!” A sonic wave seemed to release from him, sending the ship flying and the inquisitors staggering backwards. 

He could sense it deep down, that he’d used the dark side. Just as what happened last time, his legs buckled, his skin felt frozen, and his mind was foggy. Another second passed, and just as quickly as the sudden rush of power came, it left. He collapsed, unmoving on the floor. He didn’t have time to breath before a large hand lifted him off the floor by his neck.

Ezra was conscious enough to panic as the grip tightened. “You will pay with your life for that.” The boy was almost sure that he’d see a red blade in front of his face, but instead, the hand around his neck just kept tightening. He wouldn’t be surprised if a few of the bones in his neck were breaking. 

“Yeah, well.” He choked out. “I’d say it was a decent bargain.” He tried to take a ragged breath in as this clamp around his neck cut off his air supply completely. His fingers clawed at the hands that held him there; his feet kicked out against the empty air. 

He couldn’t hear it well, but the Seventh Sister said something, yelled it more like. Then, he was thrown against the wall like a ragdoll. His head hit first, then the rest of him, after that, he fell to the ground in a small, coughing heap. Ezra didn’t get a chance to recover before once again he was lifted by his neck. It wasn’t tight enough to keep him from breathing, but it was enough to keep his breaths labored. “Really,” A female voice said. “He will be much more useful to us if we keep him alive.” The pressure on his throat doubled, and that was his last memory.

 

When he came to, he was on the floor of an unfamiliar ship. His hands were still bound at the wrist, and he felt sick. Slowly, bit by bit, he raised himself to sitting position. It hurt like heck, but leaning against the wall offered him some support.

When his eyes focused, he could tell that he was in some sort of imperial prison. He knew that it’d been a completely sad, naive hope, but he hoped so hard that the encounter with the Inquisitors had been a dream.

 

***End flashback***

 In any case, he didn’t regret his decision. Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper escaped. Kanan would come to his rescue. It would all be okay, he knew it, but doubt came into his mind. The two inquisitors. He’d forced himself to sound so sure when he was being interrogated, so sure of his master’s strength and power, but in truth, all he could do was hope.   _ Kanan will come get me. I’ll live. He won’t be killed. Everything will work out. _ Ezra thought, trying to will himself to have faith.

They hadn’t abandoned him. Maybe it looked like it at first glance, but he knew that Sabine and Zeb were aware that they couldn’t face the inquisitors alone. They needed a Jedi to do that. Ezra knew it, they’d be back.

He tried to look on the bright side of the situation. He was alive, for the time being. They probably didn’t plan on killing him too soon. Or wait, that last one was probably a bad thing… 

He groaned as a headache struck hard. Maybe it was from how many times his head got hit, maybe it was because he tried to use the Force to contact Kanan. Either way, it sent waves of pain over his body. He tried to ignore it and think about the bright side again.  _ At least I’m not being interrogated again.  _ He thought, satisfied with himself for coming up with a reason to be thankful for something.

The door slid open, and he found himself looking into eyes as cold and unrelenting as a night’s sky. Ezra didn’t even try to hide a sigh of annoyance.  _ Great job, Ezra. You just had to say something. _ The next few hours of his life would not be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra pain... Well, that may as well be a summary for most of this fanfiction...

The boy was terrified. The Seventh Sister could sense it. Any person who wasn’t Force sensitive wouldn’t be able to tell, but her sharp eyes had seen it, the small, silent shudder that ran through his body when she entered the room. She smiled evilly, his fear would work to her advantage.

Ezra kept his eyes narrowed in a glare. “Why such a look?” She said, crouching down. Her mask split into portions and slid out of the way. Ezra refused himself the luxury of shrinking back. 

“Well, you know. I was fine, then I saw your face. You’re able to put the rest together, right?” He said. The female inquisitor kept smiling, unphased.

He could hide his fear under layers upon layers of sarcasm. Ezra expected her to get angry or something. It would have been predictable, but she just stayed there, not raking her talon like nails across his face. If anything, this made him even more uneasy. 

Silence stretched. “You’re not going to get anything out of me,” Ezra said defiantly. The Seventh Sister chuckled and reached her long, cruelly graceful finger toward his face. Ezra’s head jerked back, and he hit his already aching head on the durasteel wall with a bang. His skull felt like it was cracking. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, and felt ice cold fingertips on his cheek. 

Ezra turned his face away, but he was cornered. There was no escape. “Appearances can be deceiving. You’re not as intelligent as you look.” The finger clenched and he felt razor fingernails dig into his skin, threatening to break it. He was sure that she’d give her a second pair of scars on his face.

The sharp pressure on his cheek lessened. “I wouldn’t want to leave a mark on such a pretty face.” She said, running her claws over the side of his face gently. Well, to be fair it was more threatening. She was making it clear that he was still alive only because she chose to let him live. She could cut his throat with those nails in less than a second.

Ezra backed away uncomfortably, only to remember that the was he was already against a wall. “It’s naive to think that you won’t tell me anything,” she continued. “I have ways of making people talk.”

Ezra turned away as his head throbbed and he wanted to tune all of this out. He imagined that all of this was an illusion like back in the Jedi temple on Lothal. Icy fingers turned his face back to her. “You may take longer to break than others, but that is half of the enjoyment. This is your last chance. Why not save yourself from the pain?” She questioned.

“Why not stop talking and relieve the headache I’m getting?” Ezra fired back. Protecting his family came first, ahead of him, always.

The Seventh Sister grinned. “Bad move, Apprentice.” Her fingers moved about a few inches away from his forehead. For a half second, Ezra was relieved that she was no longer touching him, but all too quickly, a flood of pain rained down into his mind. He moaned and gritted his teeth. Something told him that this was going to be a lot worst than the interrogation session back on the medical station. She was more aware of his limits now, she knew how far she could push him until it destroyed him. 

“I offered an easier solution. Why do you feel a need to put yourself through this?” She asked, between doses of pain. Ezra didn’t answer; he was still recovering from the agony. The inquisitor sighed. “I’ll attempt a new strategy,” she said as a feeling of strange discomfort ran through Ezra’s mind.

He barely had the time or energy to put up mental barricades. Her Force signature slammed against the trembling walls that protected him. She attacked them, tearing his barriers apart so he had to build them back up. He knew it was a lost cause after the fifth attack, as his walls shuddered under the force of her barrage. She was in.

It didn’t hurt as much as the waves of pain that she’d given him earlier, but it was distressing as heck. Ezra physically squirmed as she looked into his memories, forcing him to relive his parents leaving, pushing him to remember every time he’d been abandoned in his past.

Despite the jarring effect of her looking at his memories, he focused whatever will power he had left to shielding any information about the Ghost crew. They had to be protected. They would come rescue him.

“Well, isn’t this adorable,” her voice said. “You believed that your parents were dead for years, and now despite your logic, you hang on to a thread of hope that you’ll see them again.” Ezra doubled over as pain rushed from his head into his body. It was worst than all of the pain she’d inflicted earlier. 

“Get out of my head!” Ezra growled as he felt her shift around in his mind more. 

“Have I struck a nerve?” The Seventh Sister said, a smile growing on her face. She laid her fingers on Ezra’s temple with that gentle/threatening touch again. “You can decide when this stops.” She sent waves of the loneliness that he’d felt on the streets. He tried and failed to suppress an anguish filled scream. 

“Get out!” Ezra cried. The Seventh Sister knew that he was at probably his most vulnerable point then. She could delve into his mind more and take what she wanted, but where was the fun in that? Aside from getting information about the rebels, she had ulterior motives. She emitted a tearing pain into his mind, and he screamed.

The pain left him with no energy. His head hung, his shoulders slumped, and his eyes could barely remain open. Her fingers slid down his face to his chin. Slowly, she tilted his head up so that she could be at eye level with him. “This isn’t over. I’d just prefer that your mind is kept intact.” Those were that last word that Ezra heard before his world faded to black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Evil laugh* I'm just getting started. 
> 
> Please comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! =D


End file.
